Megaman Battle Network: Desventuras en Gravy Falls
by JyhVrilh
Summary: [One-Shot] ¿Cómo sería si Gravity Falls y Megaman NT Warrior pasaran en el mismo show? Rating K para todos. Las discusiones son bienvenidas en los Reviews.


_**Antes de empezar, hay algunas cosas que quisiera decir:**_

 _ **La única razón por la que escribo esto es porque me ha dado un duro ataque de nostalgia con la saga de Megaman Battle Network. Esta también es una buena escusa para recordarme cómo escribir, así como una forma de "afinar" OpenOffice, pero no esperen un Cap. 2, porque dudo mucho que pase.**_

 _ **No escribí Gravity Falls mal dos veces... Hay una explicación lógica para eso.**_

 _ **Y por último, ¡Disclaimer!: Megaman y todas sus sagas y spin-offs son propiedad intelectual de Capcom y, hasta cierto punto, creación original de Keiji Inafune; Gravity Falls es una producción de Disney creada por Alex Hirsh. Cualquier personaje o referencia dentro de este trabajo de ficción son propiedad respectiva de sus autores.**_

* * *

Es el año 20XX. La tecnología ha avanzado tanto que ya no solo es un lujo, es una necesidad para la vida diaria.

— Deberíamos poner la fecha de una vez, ¿no crees? —Opinó una chica asiática de cabello largo y negro que se acomodaba los anteojos frente a una computadora muy rosada que no era la de ella. En una habitación más o menos similar estaban sus amigas acostadas en el piso.

Nah, aprovechemos que estamos inspiradas. ¡Siempre podemos buscar la fecha después por Internet! —Dijo otra muchacha de cabello largo y esponjoso que llevaba un suéter que la delataba como la dueña del cuarto; le respondió sin apartar la vista de la revista que miraba la otra niña. La de anteojos acomodó su blusa de rayas verdes como una señal de fastidio antes de volver a ponerse a escribir.

Los avances tecnológicos en el área de programación y la robótica nos han permitido manejar de manera semiautomática toda clase de tareas que nadie podría haber imaginado, con aplicaciones en áreas tan simples como seguridad hasta campos mucho más complejo como el mantenimiento de servicios básicos como electricidad y agua, por decir algunos.

Entre los avances más grandes, sin embargo, está la invención del PErsonal Terminal, mejor conocido como PET. Es un aparato que nos permite comunicarnos vía telefónica e inalámbrica a través de Internet, lo cual es bastante estándar hasta que se toma en cuenta su función principal: Permitir el alojamiento de NetNavis. Estos son una forma de inteligencia artificial con la capacidad de interactuar de manera directa en el entorno digital; además, los NetNavis son más que solo IAs avanzadas, son seres capaces de sentir emociones y no solo se conectan a otros aparatos como artefactos, sino que se conectan con nosotros a nivel personal como amigos inseparables.

La chica se quedó leyendo estas palabras un segundo antes de caer en cuenta de que, si sus amigas no iban a ayudarle con su tarea, había alguien que sí podía. Dio una mirada rápida hacia su PET, una pequeña caja con una pantalla brillante que descansaba sobre la mesa.

— Numberman, ¿Estás ahí? —Llamó la chica. Segundos después el monitor dibujó una figura con cabeza de bombillos llena de LEDs verdes que se encendían y apagaban en sucesión rápida. Solo tres de estos cerca de la base estaban encendidos permanentemente simulando un rostro.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Candy? —Respondió el ser en la pantalla, juntando los tubos que tenía por dedos entre sí a la expectativa.

— Necesito que me ayudes a buscar las fecha importantes relacionadas con avances tecnológicos —Explicó la chica.

— ¡Claro!, pero... —Numberman se rascó la cabeza con un dedo, antes de dar el resto de su opinión— No es por ser grosero, pero me parece raro... ¿No deberían estar ayudándote Grenda y Mabel?

— Deberían, pero al parecer les parece más importante esa revista que están viendo que nuestro trabajo escolar... —Dijo Candy entrecerrando los ojos, con un tono de voz cargado de miasma.

¡Oye! Yo estoy escusada —Se defendió la chica del suéter— ¡Los dominios de Mabel Pines son todos suyos para hacer todo lo que haga falta para tener el mejor trabajo de todos!

¡YO NO SÉ LO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO! —Trató de decir en tono normal la otra amiga, pero terminó gritándolo con una voz muy profunda como de costumbre. Grenda, a diferencia de las otras dos, era una chica bastante corpulenta que podía poner en vergüenza a cualquier chico. El problema con eso es que, al ser chica, eso la pone en vergüenza a ella. Por fortuna, a sus amigas no les importa en lo más mínimo su contextura.

— Necesito saber si lo que llevo se entiende, cumple con los requisitos que pide la Señorita Mari en su presentación y si está a la altura para entregarlo. —Contestó Candy, acomodándose los lentes.

— ¡O.K! ¡PUEDO HACER ESO! —Volvió a alzar la voz Grenda.

Mabel estaba dispuesta a arrebatarle la revista a la inmensa chica cuando escuchó una voz que venía de su bolsillo. —Tú también deberías ayudar a Candy con la tarea. Después de todo, es en grupo, ¿no? —Como si le hubieran dado un cambio de orden súbito, la muchacha de cabello castaño busco en su bolsillo su PET, en donde apareció un chico vestido de azul y negro con un casco duro azul. Él estaba totalmente cubierto por un traje ajustado al cuerpo de pies a cabeza, salvo por su rostro de joven y unos mechones de cabello castaño como el de la chica escapándose por la nuca.

— ¡Oh vamos, Megaman! —Protestó Mabel— ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?

— ¡Claro que debes! —Respondió sin dudar el Navi— Vas a la escuela a aprender, y no aprenderás nada si dejas que Candy haga todo el trabajo mientras tú solo ves revistas.

— ¡Mrwaaaaaahh! —Se quejó la chica en un mujido similar a un berrinche. Al ver que sus protestas caían en oídos sordos, Mabel se levantó del piso y se paró justo al lado de Grenda. —Muy bien, pero si vamos a hacer esto, tú ayudarás también. ¿Entendiste, Megaman?

— ¡Seguro! No es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer —Respondió entusiasmado el chico, intentando no aparentarlo pero fallando miserablemente.

Grenda al mirar a Megaman también tuvo la misma idea que las otras dos chicas. Sacó de su bolso su PET y vio que su propio Navi, un ser amarillo aun más corpulento que ella con un casco de construcción y una mandíbula literal de acero, había escuchado todo y estaba atento a lo que su dueña fuese a decir.

— ¿Tú también quieres ayudar, Gutsman? —Consultó la chica a su Navi.

— ¡GUTS GUTS! —Exclamó con emoción el NetNavi por ser incluido, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al ver que ahora todos estaban cooperando Candy no pudo evitar sino sonreír. Dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Numberman antes de que este desapareciera a hacer el encargo que le había pedido. Ahora con el equipo completo en acción el trabajo se terminaría mucho más rápido.

* * *

Después de unas horas de investigar, redactar, y de vez en cuando delirar, las chicas por fin terminaron su trabajo sobre la historia de la tecnología. Mabel tenía que admitirlo, fue interesante saber que hubo un tiempo en el que no habían NetNavis y el Internet no era sino una aburrida colección de documentos de texto con una que otra imagen de por medio.

Antes de convertir su reunión para hacer la tarea en una piyamada, estuvieron de acuerdo que la mejor manera de celebrar sus logros era con una generosa caja de galletas que la señora Pines había dejado en caso de que quisieran algo de comer que no fuese comida de verdad. Fueron devorando la caja poco a poco mientras que hablaban de su tema favorito de siempre: Chicos.

— Vamos Mabel, admítelo —Ordenó Candy a Mabel, entrecerrando sus acusadores ojos— Sé cómo miraste a ese hombre que vino a revisar el horno. Él es totalmente tu tipo

— ¿Estás loca? —Protestó Mabel— ¡Ese hombre debe llevarme como 20 años al menos!

— Eso nunca ha detenido al amor, Mabel. Y tú estás lleno de él —Expresó Grenda con solemnidad.

— O.K, admito que él era un poco lindo... —Las otras dos amigas chillaron al instante emocionadas en un tono tan agudo que la castaña se vio obligada a cubrirse los oídos hasta que fuese seguro volver a escuchar— Pero vamos, hay muchos peces en el mar, y ese en particular parece estar casado con su profesión. Quiero decir ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a alguien hablar por horas seguidas con tanta pasión sobre el fuego? ¡Eso es tonto!

— Yo creo que eso es literal y metafóricamente ardiente —Opinó Candy mientras se acomodaba sus lentes que a duras penas podían ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

— ¡CANDY! —Exclamó Grenda golpeando ambas palmas contra la mesa de la sala donde estaban sentadas— ¡Creo que ya sé porqué Mabel no está interesada!

La asiática estaba segura de qué estaba a punto de decir Grenda, por lo que aspiró en anticipación. Mabel se limitó a levantar una ceja ante la actitud de sus amigas, hasta que finalmente su inmensa amiga opinó.

— Si a ella no le interesan los peces... Es porque ya tiene a uno en la mira. —Explicó Grenda con cierto aire de misterio.

— Y solo se me ocurre un chico en el que ella podría estar interesada que conozcamos... —Continuó Candy, siguiendo los pasos lógicos que enunciaba Grenda. Esto puso un poco nerviosa a la chica, que no estaba segura de qué es lo que saldría de boca de sus amigas.

— N-no estarán hablando de... B-Bill, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Mabel acompañada de una risita penosa.

Las niñas se miraron entre sí por un momento, luego a Mabel y por último entre ellas otra vez, en absoluto silencio; hasta que Grenda lo rompió. —Estábamos hablando de Gabe.

— No, no. Yo estaba pensando en Yamato. Estaba casi segura que sería Yamato. ¿Cómo han fallado mis cálculos? ¿¡CÓMO HAN FALLADO MIS CÁLCULOS!? — Gritó Candy mientras sacudía su PET, como si este fuera a darle las respuestas. Lo único que consiguió fueron las protestas ininteligibles de un Numberman muy mareado.

— ¡CANDY, CONTRÓLATE! —Espetó Grenda, quien tomó de los hombros a su histérica amiga e intentó calmarla con un par de bofetadas en el rostro como en la TV. Terminó lanzándola contra el piso después de la primera. — ¡Ups!

— Uy sí, gran cosa. —Se mofó Mabel de sus amigas con la voz más ridícula que le pudo haber salido de la garganta— Como si no fuese obvio que Bill es un chico extraño, agradable, interesante, atractivo, buena persona, atento, auténtico, decidido, apasionado por no mencionar superrico. ¡Él es un sueño hecho realidad! ¿Quién no querría estar con él?

— Dice la única persona en el planeta. —Dijo Candy, todavía decepcionada por la revelación.

— ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú, la que se estaba babeando por el profesor substituto de matemáticas esta mañana! —Contraatacó Mabel, apuntando de vuelta a su ofensora con su dedo acusador. La chica de anteojos no pudo hacer más nada que no fuera sonrojarse.

Mientras tanto, en el PET de Mabel, Megaman estaba sentado en su amplio espacio virtual sólo interrumpido por una ciberpizarra con varias imágenes de personas conectadas entre sí por líneas de luz y un monitor que mostraba las noticias del día de hoy, en un intento vano por amortiguar la sobrecarga auditiva fuera de su consola.

— ¡Aquí Shandra Jimenez, reportando desde la escena del incidente! —Se presentó una mujer atractiva de mediana edad de cabello castaño que miraba directo hacia la cámara, pero giraba la cabeza hacia la escena que se estaba grabando de vez en cuando.— Estamos en la que creemos es la 4 casa que se ha incendiado hoy en el pueblo de Gravy Falls y no estamos seguro de quién o qué es el responsable de estos incidentes. Se dice que los miembros de World Three son los culpables de estos sucesos desafortunados, pero todavía no se tienen pruebas suficientes como para llegar a una conclusión.

En la pantalla aparecieron varios logos representando tanto las letras WWW como W3. Megaman sabía cual era el objetivo de la organización: Era tan simple como sembrar el caos y lo hacía saboteando toda clase de electrónicos de manera que estos fallaran con horribles consecuencias. Lo que él no sabía eran quienes y porqué. Si tan solo tuviese eso, sería mucho más fácil dar con ellos y mantener a Mabel a salvo, pero había solo tantas cosas que él podía hacer como un NetNavi y la chica estaba menos que dispuesta a ayudarle en su investigación, lo cual lo decepcionaba y alegraba al mismo tiempo. Era un sentimiento agridulce que ella no compartiera su interés que él tenía en atrapar a los miembros de WWW.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 11:00 p.m. cuando las chicas ya estaban empezando a sentir los efectos del sueño tras un largo día de trabajo y desventuras, por lo que decidieron declararlo todo por hoy. Sin embargo, Grenda sugirió una idea que la llenó de emoción. Sin contenerse, ella gritó.— ¡HEY, CHICAS!

— ¿Qué sucede, Grenda? —Gruñó Mabel, que se tapaba los oídos de la sorpresiva fuente de ruido. Agradeció que sus padres estuvieran de paseo y no durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

— ¿Qué tal si tomamos las galletas que quedan, y las calentamos al horno antes de ir a dormir? —Sugirió la chica con los ojos dilatados y la lengua húmeda. Sus dos amigas asintieron, con una expresión similar. Mabel en particular había exagerado esta cara mucho más en comparación a sus amigas.

Las chicas pusieron las galletas que quedaban esparcidas en una bandeja antes de meterlas en el horno eléctrico y ponerle unos minutos a temperatura baja. No tardó mucho para que un suculento olor a chocolate caliente llenara el ambiente.

— Eres una genio, Grenda... —Balbuceó Candy, con la boca hecha aguas. Si bien fue un alago un poco superficial, la muchacha corpulenta lo tomó con orgullo.

Al menos, hasta que el horno de repente empezó a escupir fuego.

Las chicas gritaron al unísono, saltando de espaldas para alejarse del dracónico electrodoméstico. Las galletas dejaron de ser importantes en menos de un segundo, ya que ahora tenían un problema para el cual no estaban preparadas.

— ¡Mabel! ¿¡Qué pasa!? —La niña de cabello castaño escuchó una voz en su bolsillo que la regresó a sus sentidos. Todavía asustada pero al menos capaz de responder, dio un vistazo a su PET. Megaman la llamaba con un rostro preocupado.

— ¡Megaman! ¡El horno! ¡El horno está en llamas! —Gritó desesperada la niña, aferrando su PET como si se aferrara a su vida.

— ¡Mabel, cálmate! —Trató de ordenarle Megaman. Para su sorpresa, la orden pareció funcionar un poco— ¿Cómo que se está quemando el horno? ¿Qué le pusiste?

— ¡Nada! ¡Sólo unas galletas a temperatura mínima! —Le respondió la chica al borde de los gritos.

— Si no fueron ustedes, entonces tiene que ser un virus... —Razonó Megaman— ¡Mabel! ¡Dile a Candy que salga y llame a los bomberos! ¡Qué Grenda busque el extintor y nos ayude borrar el virus!

— ¡O-O.K! —Asintió antes de repetir las órdenes de su Navi a sus amigas. Estas, al tener algo en qué concentrarse que no sea el fuego en sí, se pusieron en acción a hacer lo que se les asignó.

Candy se quedó en las afueras de la casa con su PET en el oído, esperando que agarrara el número de emergencias. Por su parte, Grenda había tomado un extintor que estaba en un compartimiento bajo el lavabo de la cocina y se apresuró a apaciguar las llamas. Estas no tardaban en arder de nuevo, pero bajaron los suficiente como para permitirle tanto a Mabel como a Grenda acercarse al aparato.

Ambas chicas sacaron un cable con una conexión de tres entradas que se escondía en una de las esquinas de sus PET y la extendieron lo suficiente para que llegara a los puertos de acceso a un lado del horno.

— ¡Plug-in! ¡Transmisión! — Exclamaron las dos a la vez que conectaron sus PETs al aparato, lo que sus NetNavis tomaron como señal para entrar en acción.

Cuando Gutsman y Megaman entraron a la computadora interna del horno eléctrico, se toparon con una escena que sólo podía describirse como anarquía: Virus de todas las formas y tamaños se habían aglomerado en las torres que hacían representación de los procesadores de la máquina. Virus de fuego parecidos a diablillos merodeaban los verdosos cielos virtuales, fastidiando cualquier transmisión de emergencia que cualquier otro procesador estuviera haciendo. Por si fuera poco, la misma red estaba en llamas en multitud de sectores.

— Puedo ayudar con los Virus, pero el fuego es inmune a los golpes, Guts... —Dijo Gutsman al ver el desastre de la red interna.

— Gutsman tiene razón. —Afirmó Megaman— Necesitaremos Chips acuáticos si queremos salvar la computadora del horno.

— ¡RAYOS! ¡DEJÉ MIS CHIPS EN MI CASA! —Gritó Grenda sin contenerse.

— Estoy segura de que Candy debe tener los suyos. —Supuso Mabel— ¡Ve rápido por Candy! ¡Yo buscaré mis Chips a mi cuarto! ¿Pueden defenderse sin nosotras un momento?

— ¡Desde luego! —Les aseguró Megaman— ¡Solo dense prisa! ¡No sabemos cuando volverá a estallar en llamas el horno!

— ¡DÉJENME LOS VIRUS A MÍ, GUTS! —Gritó Gutsman antes de saltar a la masa desorganizada de Malwares. Al ver la temeraria estampida de su enorme amigo, Megaman, en un haz de luz que cubrió su antebrazo, transformó una de sus manos en un cañón. Acto seguido, el Navi fue detrás de su amigo lo más cerca que podía considerarse una distancia segura.

Muchos de los programas malignos no vieron venir los gigantescos puños de Gutsman caer desde el cielo como rocas, fueron aplastados y borrados en el acto. Otros virus que estuvieron cerca salieron volando en direcciones varias, situación que aprovechó Megaman para atinarles uno a uno como discos de feria. Pese al daño masivo que habían causado a la masa caótica, todavía no estaban ni cerca de estar listos para terminar. El fuego todavía era un problema y los virus ahora tenían la atención de los dos intrusos.

— ¡GUTS, GUTS! —Gritó Gutsman, golpeando con sus enormes brazos en todas direcciones en contra de los virus. Multitudes de cuerpos volaron, varios de ellos desintegrándose en pleno aire. Varios virus pequeños vestidos con cascos y y picos saltaron a las espaldas de Gutsman sin que este se diera cuenta.

— ¡Gutsman, abajo! —Megaman disparó desde lejos, esperando no darle a Gutsman. Este no lo escuchó en medio del alboroto, pero sus tiros fueron certero y eliminaron a los virus en el acto. Sin embargo, el conjunto de enemigos se volvió demasiado y el gran Navi amarillo se vio sepultado debajo de una multitud viral. —¡GUTSMAN!

Megaman se dispuso a disparar mucho más rápido, pero ahora tenía sus propios problemas. Los diablillos de fuego que daban vueltas por los aires ahora estaban atentos del Navi azul y fueron en picada contra él. Pudo derribar a varios, antes de verse obligado a saltar a un lado y continuar con el tiroteo en una posición nueva, pero tuvo que repetir esta acción hasta un punto en el que se la pasaba más tiempo esquivando que disparando. La situación empeoró cuando los diablillos se cansaron de embestir y empezaron a escupir fuego. Las llamas rodearon a Megaman, que no tenía más opción que seguir disparando, mas el fuego se esparcía más rápido de lo que él podía prevenir su avivamiento.

De repente, el Navi Azul escuchó una voz que vino como melodía de los cielos.

— ¡Cargando! ¡Burbujeador! ¡Slot-in! —Oyó a Mabel exclamar fuera del electrodoméstico. En ese instante, su arma se transformó de nuevo en un cañón bastante parecido, pero cuando este disparó, salieron disparos de agua a presión que al impactar burbujeaban detrás de la zona de impacto.

Su nueva arma era más efectiva contra sus enemigos de fuego, que parecían mortalmente alérgicos al tiro de burbujas, por no mencionar que estas, a diferencia de su cañón, podían golpear a más de un enemigo por disparo, por lo que estos caían más rápido de lo que podían aglomerarse. Megaman también se percató que el agua expulsada por el Burbujeador caía al piso apaciguando las llamas que lo rodeaban. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para poner la balanza a su favor.

— ¡Cargando! ¡GutsPuños! ¡Slot-in! —Se pudo oír gritar a Grenda esta vez. Megaman terminó con su grupo de enemigos a tiempo para ver como una enorme pila de virus se deformaba hasta explotar en una lluvia de enemigos aturdidos, que Megaman aprovechó para atacar con su nuevo equipo. Debajo de la pila, Gutsman emergió magullado pero con un par de puños que eran al menos del doble del tamaño de lo que normalmente eran, que era bastante considerando que el gigante de quijada de hierro era bastante grande hasta para un NetNavi.

Con los nuevos chips cargados, la pelea se convirtió en una masacre a favor de los dos Navis. Al cabo de unos minutos, todos los virus fueron reducidos a datos basura que eventualmente desaparecieron.

Ya sin interrupciones, los procesos del horno empezaron a regenerarse ahora que el envío de los datos de respaldo ya no estaba siendo interrumpido. Lentamente, el software de la computadora interna de la estufa regresó a como debía, como un grupo de torres encargadas de monitorear el cambio de temperatura y asegurarse de que no rebasara el máximo ni bajara del mínimo requerido por el aparato. Por fin, los Navis pudieron permitirse un momento para desplomarse en un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Estás bien, Gutsman? —Preguntó Megaman, que recibió la respuesta de su amigo junto con un amistoso pero exhausto "Guts, Guts".

— Buen trabajo chicos. Es hora de que vuelvan a su PET. —Les agradeció Mabel. Ambos Navis no esperaron dos veces antes de regresar a su aparato.

Minutos después llegaron los bomberos y una ambulancia. Se aseguraron de que no hubiese daños colaterales causados por el fuego y que las niñas no sufrieran quemaduras graves. Afortunadamente, la acción rápida de las chicas salvó tanto la integridad estructural de la casa como sus vidas, pero Mabel sabía que había alguien a quien debía agradecerle más que nadie.

— Hey, Megaman... —Llamó la niña a su Navi, quien apareció en la pantalla al momento.

— ¿Pasa algo, Mabel?

— Gracias... Por todo. —La niña le ofreció una sonrisa afectuosa. El gesto tomó por sorpresa a chico, pero no pudo evitar sino sonreír de vuelta de la misma forma, un poco más sonrojado de lo que quería permitirse.

— No tienes de que preocuparte. Soy tu NetNavi preferido después de todo.

— ¡O.K, suficientes halagos por un día!. Si sigo se te inflará la cabezota hasta se sea más grande que Gutsman.

— Oye, eso es grosero... —Eso fue ofensivo de manera doble, pero conociendo a Mabel, seguro que no lo decía en serio. Lo más probable es que el ego de ella fuese todavía más grande que el de él y estaba seguro de no querer competir contra eso.

— Oye, Megaman... ¿Porqué crees que el horno de repente estalló en llamas? —Preguntó Mabel, más concentrada en sus pensamientos que en su PET— Quiero decir, hemos acabado con virus en el Internet, pero esos fueron demasiados... Tú y Gutsman casi son borrados, y no me gusta para nada esa idea.

— Mabel... —Tuvo un segundo de indecisión en el que no estaba seguro de si debía hablar sobre sus sospechas o no con su operadora, pero al final optó por contarle sus sospechas, tan absurdas como pudiesen ser— Creo que tu horno fue saboteado por el WWW.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Porqué una organización criminal querría sabotear mi horno?

— Ellos son un grupo terrorista con el único propósito de causar problemas, no necesitan una razón para hacerte daño a ti o a nadie. Lo que todavía no entiendo es quienes son, o qué los motiva...

— Pero si lo que dices es verdad... Entonces el tipo que vino al mediodía no vino a arreglar el horno. ¡Vino a sabotearlo!

— ¿Tipo? ¿Qué tipo?

— Un empleado de servicio técnico vino a la casa al mediodía y dijo que venía a hacer mantenimiento de rutina.

— ...Mabel, ¿recuerdas cómo se veía?

— ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Sería tonto si no lo recordara después de la tortura de dos horas que fue hablar con él sobre fuego. Veamos... —La chica se puso el dedo al mentón, haciendo recolección de lo que pudiera recordar del hombre— Tenía cabello largo pelirrojo, una barba puntiaguda y debía estar en sus treinta y algo.

— Hmmm... Veré si consigo a alguien que cuadre con la descripción. Por el momento no nos queda otra alternativa sino tener cuidado.

— ¡Sip! —Dijo Mabel, sonriendo a su PET antes de guardarlo de nuevo. Estaba agradecida de que nada demasiado malo pasara, pero ahora no podía quitarse de la mente lo que le dijo Megaman. ¿Quienes son esos del WWW y qué querían con hacer todas esas cosas malas?. Se prometió que no perdonaría a ninguno de esos chicos malos por lo que pasó esa noche, pero su juramento de Vendetta fue interrumpido por un paramédico que entró con un teléfono inalámbrico a la mano.

— Es tu mamá, quiere hablar contigo.

Mabel agarró aire antes de tomar el teléfono entre sus manos. Esa sería una muy larga noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mabel saltaba alegremente aunque su rostro presentara ojeras. Sus amigas caminaban detrás de ella, compartiendo la falta de sueño pero no su dicha. Por la avenida donde estaban pasando, una limusina desaceleró cerca de ellos hasta que las ventanas de la parte posterior estaban cerca de Mabel. Los vidrios bajaron hasta que revelaron a un chico rubio con un parche tomando algo que parecía vino, pero que al verlo de cerca resultó ser simplemente refresco de manzana.

— ¡Saludos, mortales que caminan y adorable criatura de la dicha que salta! —Expuso en alegato a las chicas. Solo Mabel parecía impresionada, o al menos, interesada.

— ¡Hola Bill! —Saludó Mabel con una amplia sonrisa— ¡Mira mi nuevo suéter! ¡Lo hice anoche mientras mi mamá se moría de la preocupación! ¿Te gusta? —Chirrió alegre a la vez que extendía el suéter que llevaba esa mañana para que Bill lo detallara bien. La prenda era rojo pasión y tenía escrita al frente "2 HOT 4 YOU".

— Mórbido y retro... ¡Me encanta! —Se deleitó Bill— Vi lo que pasó en las noticias, ¿Quieres contarme camino a la escuela? Hay suficiente limusina para tres más.

Sus amigas iban a negarse pero ni que estuvieran descansadas iban a rechazar la oferta más rápido de lo que la había aceptado Mabel. Ya sin opciones, al trío no le quedó otra sino compartir su experiencia de camino a la Escuela Media de Gravy Falls.

* * *

 _ **O.K, seguro esta es la parte en la que se preguntan... ¿Pero qué diablos te has fumado que te provocó unir estas dos cosas que no tienen nada que ver?**_

 _ **A eso debo echarle la culpa a YouTube. La página me recordó en algún momento había disfrutado jugar Megaman Battle Network para GBA, los jugué de 1 al 6, aunque no todas las versiones. Para MMBN 4, 5 y 6 solo jugué RedSun (creo), Team Protoman y Cybeast Gregar. Cualquiera que sea el caso, recordé que disfruté un montón los juegos... Pero eso fue todo lo que recordé, porque cuando miré los LPs, resulta que no recordaba ni jota de lo que había pasado de principio a fin. De hecho, ni del anime recuerdo nada, salvo que Lan es un n00b que no puede usar LifeSword (¡Vamos chico, solo tienes que tirar unos chips en orden!), así que decidí jugarme de nuevo Cybeast Gregar, diciendome que me pasaría el contenido extra... Antes de abandonarlo porque simplemente me daba mucha flojera. Después de eso vi los primeros episodios del anime y... No fueron muy impresionantes. Se que no es fácil traducir un videojuego donde "tú" eres el protagonistas, pero ese anime está tan sobreformulado que me hizo preguntarme si vería algo interesante después. Para ser justos, todas esas fórmulas estaban dirigidas a niños pequeños, pero igual no creo que sea escusa...**_

 _ **Eso está bien y todo pero, ¿y qué con el crossover? No me atreveré a decir mucho más acá, pero una de las pocas cosas que tienen en común Megaman . EXE y Gravity Falls es su curioso uso que tienen de los gemelos. Entrar en detalles sería Spoilers para cualquiera de los dos lados, pero el que ha visto ambos sabe de qué estoy hablando. Eso está bien y todo, pero lo que realmente me impulsó a querer intentar hacer un crossover legítimo entre los dos fue un Fangame de Touhou llamado Shanghai . EXE. No solo está muy bien hecho, sino que cada personaje está puesto como anillo al dedo para representar otro personaje en la saga de**_ _ **Megaman . EXE**_ _ **. Pero la diferencia obvia entre Gravity Falls y Touhou Project es que uno cuenta con la estúpida cantidad de cerca de 80 chicas diferentes entre sí. Gravity Falls solo tiene tantos personajes que puedes poner en tantos lugares al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **Con eso dicho, hay ideas que no pude llegar a florecer, o si quiera desarrollar para algo que podría considerar un crossover escrito completo. Por ejemplo, para los que les pareció raro que apareció Numberman en lugar de Roll, no hay un buen equivalente para Roll en el universo de Gravity Falls; normalmente su papel es el del Navi Chica del Personaje Chica, personajes que son en teoría Candy y Grenda, pero que no tiene sentido emparejar con Mabel. Y hablando de Mabel, ésta es la libertad más arriesgada que me permití tomar. Mabel toma el papel de Lan Hikari, que es básicamente el chico de la serie, el niño de los Googles en Digimon, el tío de la gorra en Pokémon, el protagonista del anime Shonen de turno. Mabel comparte suficientes similitudes con Lan como para permitirme hacer el cambio, pero son un tipo de personaje abismalmente diferente, y no porque sean de género diferente. Por su parte, "Megaman" y Megaman calzan como anillo al dedo uno al otro, o lo harían si Megaman se portara como un bicho raro, pero sin estándares sociales entre los NetNavis no son muchas las oportunidades para momentos incómodos. También opté porque Candy tuviese un papel aproximado al que tiene Higsby, un Chip Geek que tiene su propia tienda, cosa que es imposible desarrollar en un solo capítulo. Lo chistoso es que de todos los personajes, Grenda es la que mejor calza en el papel de Dex, es tan apropiado que es gracioso. En cuanto a Bill, él es la amalgamación de Yai con Mayl, la chica rica y el interés romántico del show respectivamente. Pensaba hacer algo más con eso para aquellos que saben cómo es Bill, pero no estaba realmente seguro de qué hacer.**_

 _ **Los que me conocen saben que soy un soberano zoquete cuando se trata de Pacífica, pero no pude incluirla en este relato. ¿Porqué? Por que solo tiene dos roles que tienen sentido hasta cierto punto considerando la estructura actual del relato: Roll y Chaud. Interés romántico del Navi Chico o Rival del Chico (en este caso, chica). Me vería forzado a meter dos Pacíficas o ninguna, y la longitud límite que dejé para este escrito me hizo optar por lo segundo. Aunque siendo honestos, creo que Chaud serìa la mejor opción, pues Pacìfica sería una pésima Roll.**_

 _ **La última cosa que me queda explicar es... ¿"Gravy Falls"? dafuq**_

 _ **Pues sí, hay método en mi demencia: En Megaman Battle Network, la ciudad se llama ACDC (Sep, como la banda), pero el nombre original en japonés es Akihara, que es Akihabara con una vocal menos. Akihabara es una localidad japonesa famosa por ser la central de la cultura otaku, así como un lugar donde se vende gran cantidad de artículos electrónicos. Como no sabía si situar los eventos de este fic en Gravity Falls o ACDC, opté por inventar Gravy Falls. Gravy, por su parte, es una forma de salsa de carne.**_

 ** _Lo último que diré es que Serenade es el mejor NetNavi que ha existido y no hay otro mejor. :V_**

 _ **Eso, y los que anden esperando episodios de la Caza de la Lana, por favor no pregunten en los reviews, que ahí no pienso responder. Pero no se me ha olvidado, solo que me han ma** **ntenido ocupado mucho más de lo que querría estarlo, y en mis momentos de paz no he tenido los ánimos para escribir. Aunque eso ha cambiado un poco estos días. No prometeré un día, solo diré que no se me ha olvidado.**_

 _ **Sin más nada que decir, me despido. Hasta otra en otro fic. ¡Se cuidan!**_


End file.
